base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
M134
|type= Rotary Machine Gun |weapon_category= Chainguns |firing_mode= Full Auto |direct_damage= *112 @15m *50 @75m |headshot_damage= *168 @15m *75 @ 75m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 2400 RPM |bullet_velocity= 750 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 30/30/30/0.25 *Aimed: 15/15/30/0.1 |reload_time= 5 seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 200/1000 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= 6720 }}The M134 is a weapon unlocked at 1000000 Battlescore. An endgame weapon, the M134 is the fastest firing weapon in the game as well as being the most expensive. History The M134 Minigun is a six barreled rotary machine gun which was a scaled down version of the M61 Vulcan rotary cannon firing 7.62x51mm NATO rouds instead of the 20x102mm rounds. The weapon saw first use during the Vietnam war and is still widely used today. General Information The M134 may seem lacking at first with its 112 damage witin 15m and dropping to an even lower damage of 50 at 75m and beyond, but the M134 boasts the highest rate of fire of any weapon at 2400 RPM along side the Turret. This means that even though the damage is rather low, the high rate of fire means that it can easily shred targets in close quaters though the weapon only has 200 rounds which can be expended in 5 seconds. With all its power upclose, the accuracy leaves much to be desired as with a hipfire accuracy of 30 and aimed accuracy of 15, it stops the weapon from being effective outside of medium range. Also with a crippling reload time of 5''' seconds, being caught reloading is much more likely. Also the M134 is one of two weapons that have a short rev up delay before firing, the other being the Short Barreled Minigun which may leave the user vulnerable during the rev up time. The M134 is also one of the few weapons that can damage vehicles and bypass the shield of the Shielded Armor Suit due to it having the Armor Piercing attribute. While it is generally decent against lightly armored vehicles, it is rather ineffective at destroying more armored vehicles such as a Battle Tank in a one on one confrontation. But at the same time one can slowly chip away the vehicle's health from a relatively safe distance. The M134 is surpsingly effective against aircraft due to the high rate of fire. Trivia *The model and animation was made by VotexAbrams951. **The animation was later refined by JimmyLJX. *The M134 in real life is a very heavy weapon at 85 lbs without ammunition, and with the high rate of fire, it would be extremely difficult if not impossible to use a carry the weapon around. **The M134 also seems to lack an external power source, which would mean that even trying to fire the weapon is impossible. ***With that said, none of those factors affect how the M134 performs in the game. *The M134 has a custom box holder where the box magazine sits below the weapon. *The M134 is some of the many weapons that were made outside of Roblox and instead were made in Autodesk Maya. **The weapon is also some of the few weapons that are actually textured. *The M134 used to have a grey color scheme, but this was changed to dark grey before it was added to the game. *The Box magazine has some text on it, which reads: "'''200 CRTG", "7.62mm NATO", "M80" and "VT0920-X06M99", Category:Chainguns Category:Guns Category:Armor Piercing